


I Never Told You What I Do For a Living

by Mychemicalships



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arson, M/M, forced religion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychemicalships/pseuds/Mychemicalships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Mikey Way, arsonist of the local churches, meets Ray Toro, illigal metal musician?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Smoke was rising in the distance. I had to run, to get away; they would find me if I didn’t. They were fast. They could be, if They knew, anyway. The thing is, They always know. There really is no escaping Them. I heard the sirens, I saw the florid, flashing lights; the inception of a hunt. A hunt that I had to make sure was unsuccessful.   
I had my reasons as much as They had theirs, after all.

{ ~ }

 

Yes, the bulletproof vests were necessary. They ensured our safety. As for those who attended our little “shows”, they came on their own time with no assurance that they would come out unscathed. Even though the accident only happened once, doesn’t mean it cant happen again.   
But the danger is what makes what we do fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was he one of Them?

By the time I could see the road I was as anxious as ever, like They were just standing on the other side of the trees, waiting for me, waiting to get their hands on me. But, instead of armed GI’s, I ran into a solid figure, definitely bigger than me. I fell to the sidewalk with an “oof” like sound, looking up to see a dark face haloed by long curls. “Sorry,” I muttered, standing up and wiping my hands on my blue jeans.

“You okay?” the man asked, who I could now see wasn’t as scary as he looked from the ground. He had brown eyes, pitchy from the lack of light in the gloom.

“I’m fine.” I said, a little too defensively. My hands were shaking, I was weak in the knees, and I could hear my own heartbeat in my ears. I mapped out my surrounding; I was on the intersection of Stuart and Frank Ave., not more than three blocks from my apartment. “I need to go.” I said, a little more to myself than the stranger, and started walking down Stuart Avenue. I heard footsteps behind me and saw the guy was following me a few feet behind. “You need something?” I asked. Was he one of Them?

“I’m walking home.” He raised one eyebrow, waiting for me to turn around to continue walking steadily behind me. It was nerve wracking, knowing someone was at my back the whole way to my apartment. I almost groaned in relief when I walked in the door, and the stranger followed me inside. He _followed_ me, into my apartment complex, burning a hole with his eyes into the back of my head.

“Do you live here?” I asked, turning around once more to see a familiar face.

“Yeah…” he said, like it was obvious. I’ve seen him before, a few times. It made me feel more at ease. He couldn’t be one of Them. They live in Government houses, one in every city, so that way they know when something big happens. They always know. I escaped to my two-room apartment. There wasn’t even a point in trying to sleep, no point in doing anything besides pacing, thinking, hoping they don’t _know_ that I was the one who did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, this is also short but there will be more.


	3. Chapter 3

Well. _That_ was weird.

But really, who jumps out of the forest in the middle of the night? I thought that was a little out of place. What was he doing in the woods? What was he running from? I was very curious, and I almost wanted to follow him to his apartment and ask him, but I had preparing to do.

I walked outside and got into the black van that pulled up a few minutes later, smiling at the guys as we drove off to where the concert would be held. We made our way to the bathroom, painting our faces black and white, me tying my hair down so no one could use that as a trait if the GI’s wanted any information on us. You never know who could show up at a show, who could do what to try to hurt us. We all walked out to the van, grabbing our instruments and amps and lugging them into the warehouse. Sadly, we had nowhere else safe to play, nowhere big enough, nowhere safe enough. The farther away from people the show was, the better.

We were all sweating by the time we lugged everything where we wanted it, anticipating the start of the show in an hour. “Did you hear about the church that burned down?” Frank asked.

“No.” Gerard replied. I just sat and listened to their conversation quietly.

“I heard it was arson.” Frank informed us. “They said they were looking for the guy all night but they lost him in the woods.” I immediately thought back to the guy jumping out of the trees and running into me, how he looked anxious and shaky.

“A guy jumped out of the woods when I was walking home last night,” I told them. “He looked like he was in a rush.” They all nodded.

“Do you think it was him?” Otter asked, a crease between his thick brown eyebrows.

“I don’t know.” I said. “But it would be my best guess.”

“Not like we would care about a church anyway…” Gerard muttered. It was true. We were the ones who disregarded religion in general, even though it was shoved down our throats since birth. Everyone was meant to be Christian. According to the government, anyway.

~~~

I had to do it again. It felt too good, to hear about it on the news, to know that they have no leads and that I actually got away with it. I couldn’t believe it at first, I almost expected to go to jail for it, but nothing ever happened. 

I couldn’t do it tonight, though, I had something else to do as of now that would brake a few laws. There were these shows I knew of, these shows that played music that was banned by the government. And there was one tonight. I heard about it from my brother Gerard, and he advised to paint my face and disguise my identity, like the band always does. I didn’t know what to expect, honestly, because I’ve never been to a concert. Every genre of music, save for Christian rock, is banned. Which is fucking stupid.

The rebellious part of me loved to do things like this. But the responsible adult part of me that only pops out every once in a while, was testifying. I ignored it, of course, but something about going to this concert made me hesitate. Either way, I painted my face black and white and red, then put on skinny jeans and a tight shirt. I left my apartment, driving into the dark and following the directions scrawled out onto a yellow lined piece of paper.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was going good; there wasn’t any problems with the amps like there has been in the past, and there were more people than last time. But, of course, the lucky streak has to end eventually. 

I could hear the sirens. The lights went out in the warehouse, there were gunshots, and it seemed like everyone was screaming. I could see the outline of my frantic band members grabbing their instruments and quickly running out of the door on the side of the metal building, and I quickly followed suit. We had to come back for the drums, but eventually we managed to get all the stuff out, minus the amps. We could always get new amps.

Of course, I felt super bad for leaving all the people in there to fend for themselves, but it had to happen. It’s not like we could hang around, making sure everyone was alright.

“Where’s Gerard?” I heard Frank ask. I looked all around us and saw he was right; there was only three of us. 

“Fuck,” Otter muttered as Frank ran back into the building. We both followed him, seeing that there was no one left in there and what was left of our equipment was basically trashed. 

“Gerard!” Frank yelled. He began looking around big objects and we helped, finding no one. Frank ran out the big door to the warehouse and down the beaten gravel path, calling Gerard’s name. I was almost wondering why Frank was the one who was so worried, but there was no time. We had to look for him.

~

Really, I felt it before I heard anything; the searing pain down my arm and across my chest, then the gunshots and screaming. I didn’t even register falling to the dirty ground, didn’t realize I was yelling until I ran out of breath. All I could see around me was desperate feet, my ears were ringing from all the discord. 

I let out a shaky breath and groaned from the pain of trying to stand, wedging my good arm between my body and the ground and using my legs to sit up on my knees. I tried to stand but I decided against it; I needed time to breath. I was panting, trying to catch the breath that was just barely too far to reach. I tried looking down at the wound, cringing as pain seared through my neck at the sudden movement. I looked around, seeing that no one was there. Except one person.

“Mikey,” he breathed. The man’s face paint was smeared and running from sweat, and I recognized him immediately; Gerard.

“What the fuck are you doing?” I managed to gasp between breaths as he grabbed my good arm and dragged me up. He wrapped my arm around his shoulders and I gasped, because damn, that hurt. A lot.

“Saving your fucking life,” he muttered to me, helping me hobble along. “where’s your car?”

“To the left.” I said, willing my legs to move towards my car. Gerard opened the passenger door and helped me in with a little struggle, closing the door behind me and running around to the other side. He got in and ripped off his jacket, tying it tightly around my shoulder as I cried out in pain. Why did getting shot hurt so much?

“Fuck,” Gerard muttered, looking around my car, “is there something we can wipe your face with?”

“Wet wipes,” I told him, “in the back.” He quickly took the wet wipes from the back and started to rub them on my face, wiping the paint off and then taking off down the gravel path, wiping his own face as he drove.

“So you’re in the band, huh?” I asked. Gerard just breathed out a “yeah,” and kept driving. I was getting a little light-headed, letting my eyes slip shut a little.

“Mikey,” Gerard said next to me, “keep your eyes open.” I did, even though it was I little hard; I kept my eyes focused on the headlights of other cars going the opposite direction into the dark. Soon enough Gerard parked in front of a huge building right in front of a door that said “EMERGENCY” in bright red letters. Before I know it, there are people in blue getting me onto a stretcher, which I thought was completely unnecessary. 

I was taken into a brightly lit room; one of the people dressed in blue held a mask-like thing over my mouth and nose and told me to count to ten. So I did; I just don’t remember anything past seven.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck..." Frank groaned, kicking over a helpless tree.

"We should go back to the van." Otter suggested.

"No."

"Frank-"

"What if they took him?" His eyes were wild with fear and adrenaline.

"If they did we'll never know if we stay on foot." I pointed out. He sighed and started after Otter, who had already began walking the way we had come. "We'll find him," I assured, patting Frank on the back. I almost didn't believe myself, but it would have to do.

~

They asked questions. A lot of questions. I had to lie and say I couldn't remember; if Gerard was being interrogated and our stories were different then we'd be in jail for sure. They sighed aggravatedly each time I gave them the answer that I didn't know, but it would have to do.

We were released eventually. They had bandaged my shoulder and have me a prescription for pain killers, but didn't express much more concern than that. 

"The guys are probably worried sick about me." Gerard mumbled.

"Who else is in the band with you?" I asked tiredly.

Gerard hesitated. "I shouldn't say." I pouted. "Come on Mikes, I swore I would tell a soul. Siblings included."

"Fine." I humphed. Gerard sighed. 

We arrived at Gerard's apartment after he insisted I stay with him because his band might check there. I tried to stay up so I could figure out who was in the band; I couldn't though. I was out right as my head hit the pillow.

~

I saw the woods guy as I was leaving for work the next day. He was at his mailbox, his left arm in a sling. 

"What happened to you?" I asked quietly as I opened my mailbox. There was no mail, of course, I was just curious.

"Fell." He mumbled. He closed the small box and locked it, glancing at me. I smiled. His lips tilted up before he walked away, and I figured that was as good as I was going to get. 

I wondered if we would ever be friends. 

~

"You should come with me to this thing I'm going to." Gerard said. 

"What thing?" I asked suspiciously. I know the kinds of things Gerard went to, and some of them I didn't want to have anything to do with.

"A thing that just so happens to be in a guys apartment in the same building as yours. So you don't have to go very far."

"Do I have a choice?" I sighed.

"Not really." I could hear his smirk through the phone. "Come on. You need friends."

"I have friends!" I defended.

"Name two." 

"You and mom." Gerard laughed. 

"I'll be up at seven, okay?."

"Fine," I huffed, hanging up. Being social isn't something I felt like doing today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short short short I know okay I'm slow

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the chapters will get longer I promise.


End file.
